pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Jumper
"No no no no! I'm the camera man." Summary Jumper is a recurring Webkinz in BKTWebkinz's Videos. He is know for jumping and at one point eating poop? History Jumper's Wedding Jumper gets married to Kathleen and there are lots of flowers. Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Jumper was just a math teacher when that slacker Denny came in Jumper knew something was up so he told Denny if this time he didn't have his homework in he would get detention. To his delight Denny finally got his homework in with top marks. Jumper always knew that little Denny had some talent. But Zesty was a disappointment she never failed to get her homework in and know his top student was back talking him he wouldn't take anymore he sent her to the principle's office. Denny and The Geeks Part 2 Jumper dismisses his class when they announce recess. Hospital 1 Jumper was starting out at Spot's Hospital at the time and was asked by Spots to be his Camera man. He obliged and film the birth of J.K. Rowlings and Dorothy. Hospital 1 Part 2 The camera man gets attacked by the babies and then reports that aliens will come today. Webkinz Hospital 2 Jumper is once again the camera man giving birthing tips. Rock to Kiss Peggle appears in the crowd of people watching the band. MakeOut Kathleen and Jumper reenact their wedding which gets them kicked of the stage for taking to long. Wedding Jumper attends Milks and Glassboro's Wedding. Spot Move Jumper is a player in spot move he loses to Greenie. Videos Jumper appears in 9 videos Relations Kathleen (Wife) Snap (Son) Greenie (Son) Spots (Friend) Alien UFO (Enemy) Gallery Audience.JPG|Rock to Kiss Kathleen & Jumper.JPG|Webkinz Love The Wedding.JPG|Webkinz Makeout Snapshot 1 (2-18-2018 4-39 PM).png|Webkinz Wedding 1.JPG|Spot Move 2.JPG|Spot Move 6.JPG|Spot Move Huge Jumper.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Do your homework.JPG|Denny and the Geeks Part 1 Jumper's class.JPG|Denny and The Geeks Part 2 Quotes * Oh No Lets go! (Webkinz Hospital 1) * Push! (Webkinz Hospital 1) * Oh no stop playing with the camera! (Webkinz Hospital 1) * Let's see her up cloo-oose! (Webkinz Hospital 1) * No no no no! I'm the camera man. (Webkinz Hospital 1 Part 2) * Who turned off the lights? (Webkinz Hospital 1 Part 2) * Oh oh and by the fact. Aliens will come today. (Webkinz Hospital 1 Part 2) * Oh no he's missing an eye. (Webkinz Hospital 2) * Let's see hold her and will take photos of you. Tick tick tick. (Webkinz Hospital 2) * Where's my wife? It's our show time shouldn't we put our stuff. (MakeOut) * They should put flowers up for our wedding remember our wedding? Let's get our wedding. (MakeOut) * Denny did you do your homework? I want you to make sure you do it in the homework put it in the homework bin if you don't have it then detention. (Denny and the Geeks Part 1) * Ok Denny great job A+ on your homework. (Denny and the Geeks Part 1) * You better not be lying Zesty. Did you do your homework one last time. (Denny and the Geeks Part 1) * Let me see. Zesty! You have been lying to me all along you are going to the principle's office! (Denny and the Geeks Part 1) * Ok kids recess must be early today. Go out and have fun. (Denny and the Geeks Part 2) Category:Webkinz Category:Character Category:Jumper